A Broken Heart is the Worst Type of Pain
by 41 Books of Me
Summary: It had all been going smoothly. That is until Sakura decided to ruin it all. Can she fix her mistake?


Hey I'm back. I'm blowin up the website with my stories. Hopefully. Well this time I'm going to make a narusaku. Hopefully it works out. Wish me luck. This takes place before Sasuke leaves but after they get Tsunade.

I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A Broken Heart is the Worst Type of Pain

Naruto and Sakura had been dating now for three months. Naruto had made sure to be the best that he could during those three months. He had been lucky to get that first date. Let alone have Sakura be his girlfriend.

That night he had been walking to Sakura's for the date they had planned that night. Naruto was dressed in an orange button up shirt, black dress pants, and had a purple tie on. He wasn't wearing his headband and had a bouquet of roses in his hands. When he got to Sakura's house, he knocked and then waited patiently. He didn't expect to see Sakura the way she was. She had on sweats and a dirty T-shirt. Her hair was a mess and she didn't look even remotely ready for the date.

"Sakura. Why aren't you dressed? We have a date tonight," Naruto asked confused.

"We're not going on a date," Sakura explained with a tint of anger.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked getting a little worried from Sakura's tone of voice.

"What I mean is that I'm breaking up with you. You weren't any use to me anyway."

"What?" Naruto asked, scared of what the explanation was.

"You weren't any use to me. I only dated you so that Sasuke-kun would notice me and want me. Sadly that didn't happen, so I don't need you anymore. I'll just have to find another way to get Sasuke-kun to like me," Sakura spat in a venomous voice.

"You used me?" Naruto repeated in a broken voice.

"Yep, and it didn't work. You were like a puppy under my complete and total control. You failed your master though, so I'm getting rid of you."

"This can't be happening," Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Well it is so get lost!" Sakura yelled before slamming the door in Naruto's face. Naruto couldn't take it. He broke down right there. He dropped the roses on the door step and began to walk his way home. He made sure to go slow in case any villagers wanted to beat him before they went to bed. He didn't care anymore. His life meant nothing without her. It wasn't worth living. He was a dead man walking.

Sakura watched as Naruto dropped the bouquet and began to walk away. She had to admit, she felt sorry for him. She didn't care though as she could now focus completely on getting Sasuke. She decided that she could start trying tomorrow at training. She needed her sleep.

The next morning was hectic for Sakura as she needed to make herself look absolutely perfect for Sasuke, but still needed to be on time for training. She somehow managed and even made it early. She quickly scanned the area for Naruto then hurried towards Sasuke. Naruto wasn't here so this was her chance.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted shyly. Sasuke grunted in response.

"I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere to eat after training."

"No."

"But-"

"I said no. I don't like you and I never will. You're weak, pathetic, and you annoy me more than Naruto."

After hearing that, Sakura was heartbroken. She couldn't help but wonder where Naruto was. He was usually here by then. Her thoughts were interrupted though when Kakashi showed up with an excuse on why he was late.

After training, Sakura went on a walk. She was so heartbroken and just needed to think. She no longer held feelings for Sasuke. That was for sure. She just couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. She thought about how handsome, kind, and fun he was. That was when it came to her. If she didn't like Sasuke and she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, then she had to have fallen for the knuckle-head. She just needed to find him and tell him.

Sakura's first stop on her search for Naruto was his apartment. She opened the door to find the lights off and the apartment looked like it had been blown over by a tornado. She turned on the lights but regretted it immediately. There on the other side of the apartment was Naruto. He looked horrible. His hair was a mess and he was wearing the same clothes he had on the night before. The worst part was that there was a knife sticking straight up out of his stomach. He was unconscious so Sakura couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

Tears began to slide down her face. She was the cause of this. She had to fix it. She picked Naruto up bridal style so as not to disturb the wound and because he wasn't actually that heavy. After leaving the apartment and closing the door, Sakura jumped up on the building's rooftop and began jumping towards the hospital. She hoped she wasn't too late.

She arrived at the hospital about two minutes later and quickly admitted Naruto. Tsunade appeared faster than lightning when she heard about what was going on.

"What happened Sakura?" Tsunade demanded.

"He showed up for our date last night and I canceled it and told him I only dated him to get Sasuke. He left and I didn't see him again until I found him like this in his apartment," Sakura explained through sobs.

"How could you tell him that? You know he loves you!" Tsunade scolded.

"I know, but please help. I can't live without him."

"How can you tell me that after you said so many cruel things to him?" Tsunade inquired.

"I found out how much of a jerk Sasuke was and how much Naruto meant to me," Sakura explained, the guilt about what she said to Naruto growing with every second. After saying this, Sakura began to break down again.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna let him die. You'll see," Tsunade reassured her.

"Okay," Sakura replied. She began taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Now just wait here. I'm gonna go do what I can." Sakura nodded to this and sat in a waiting chair in the hallway. She sat there for a few hours before Tsunade came back out.

"Well he's stable. He can't take any physical force though, so no touching him. Oh I forgot to mention. He's awake." Sakura was ecstatic at this point. She quickly walked into his room to see him staring out the window of his hospital room.

"Naruto! I'm so glad you're okay!" Sakura screamed happily. She almost hugged him, but caught herself before she could.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked bitterly. His face never turned to face her.

"I was worried about you," Sakura explained.

"Why would you be worried? I'm just the puppy you didn't need anymore," Naruto spat venomously.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura begged as tears began to escape her eyes again. Her legs gave out and she ended up on her knees. "I didn't mean to say that. I didn't realize how much you meant to me. I love you." Naruto froze right then. He turned to face her to see her looking at the floor. She was on her knees with tears raining from her face. Naruto couldn't take it. He painfully stood up and moved over to hug her. Sakura was surprised to feel to shaking, but strong, arms wrap around her.

"Shhhhhh," Naruto shushed her. "It's okay. I love you too. I'm sorry I was mean to you." Sakura smiled through her tears. He still loved her. She quickly, but carefully, wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and cautious so as not to hurt Naruto, but held a fiery passion. They broke the kiss and looked into each others' eyes. They saw nothing but love.

Naruto's eyes began to close and he slumped against Sakura. She checked his pulse to find that he was fine. He just passed out from exerting himself. She picked him up and laid him in the bed. She then climbed in herself. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Naruto," Sakura whispered. "I'll make sure to never hurt you again." Sakura then fell asleep.

The End

This is probably my best story yet! YEAH! Please review.


End file.
